Domestic Bliss
by RenosEMR
Summary: Dante and Trish doing what they do best - having a good fight! Rated for language and sex mentions. First story here be nice!


Dante yawned and put his legs on the desk crossed as he flipped through a bike magazine and downed his coffee. Things had been quiet which was great for the time to relax but boring as sin in terms of cash returns. A low rumble via the drum-kit in the corner made him look up but he'd got used to it as trucks or heavy vehicles passed by on the main road. This time, however, the rumbling continued. He picked up Ebony off the table and wandered that way in case something was trying to come and visit that shouldn't be.

"Paranoid?" Trish wandered in and sat on his seat. "You're getting lazy old man."

"Old?" Dante hadn't heard that one before. "What do you want now?"

"I thought I'd see how you are." Her legs went onto the desk as she looked at the magazine. "You and your toys."

"It's called a vehicle. What do you want now?"

"I told you, to see how you are." She smirked at him.

"Bullshit, you are here for something. You always are." Dante sighed and pushed her feet off the desk and sat opposite it. "So tell me."

"I was just in the area." She leant forwards and looked up at him. "Fancy entertaining me before I get bored Dante?"

"That's why you came?" Dante grumbled and grabbed a soda from the side and flicked the jukebox on. He sighed and headed to get a jumper when she grabbed at his ass and stopped him. "Trish you left and now you come back... I don't need this crap. We're bad news for each other in anything other than teaming up to fight. So leave it."

"I like being bad news with you Dante..." She smiled and leant over the desk, legs in the air and arms hanging over the edge, her breasts nearly falling from the tight top she wore. Dante kept way from looking into her eyes. She was bound to draw him it, then they'd... "Stop being abrasive."

"I'm not." Dante mumbled behind the high collar of his shit.

He was about to repeat the go home lecture he had stored for these points in time when she got on her knees on the desk and kissed him. Dante moaned, he was going to end up caught in a love affair with her again, in bed, making a ton of trouble for himself when she decided to move in, steal his weaponry, half his cash and then disappear again. His eyes widened and he pulled back. No... no he just had to tell her to go and then get back on with being bored and waiting for work. That's all he needed to do... yeah right, sounded simpler than it was.

"Trish I think you need to go."

"We were just getting familiar again." She rolled on to her back and looked up at her with a smile, licking her lips and trying to convince him otherwise.

"Trish!" Dante grumbled a low rumble from the back of this throat.

He didn't need this crap. He had other ways of wasting a pointless day in the office and he could always go out and check on Nero or Lady or a multitude of people. Trish just arrived and enjoyed making trouble. Granted she was hot but she was always trouble. Hells she'd even given the kid, or Nero if he bothered to use his name, grief enough times for him to be paranoid enough to ask Dante about her true intentions. Poor Dante had simply only been able to say that really he had no idea anymore.

Trish ran her hands over her chest and down around her hips before gracefully getting to her feet and walking towards him. Swaying her hips to the music on the jukebox, she was convinced he would have to listen to her and would give in. Dante on the other hand was thinking about the sudden realisation that he was not rolling in cash and didn't need her taking the remnants he did have. Dante rolled his eyes and went to lean against the pool table. Trish in a vindictive mood for being turned down moved it and he fell to the ground unceremoniously.

The son of Sparda rolled on to his feet glaring at her. They both ended up pacing around the opposite sides of it. Trish knew she'd pissed him off. Oh well a fight was just as much fun as sex anyway. Either way it stopped HER boredom. Dante was dreading anything she tried as she was in effect another nightmare he didn't need. Trish leant over the table and Dante stepped back, why didn't the vixen just go and bother somebody else... oh yeah she made it a personal mission in life to direct all her talents at him.

"Go home." Dante muttered again though it really was pointless.

Trish leapt over the pool table and Dante immediately flipped it with his booted foot so she didn't get the chance to land with nails to his face instead she hot-stepped over the falling table the pool balls rolling on to the wooden floor and landed a few feet away from him. She went to her guns immediately and Dante merely shrugged already he had Ebony in one hand, Ivory in the other. He cocked his head and watched her, Trish took the smirk the way it was meant to be, a jest that she was being too slow. Trish grumbled at the cocky bastard.

He ducked just in time for a blue shot of energy from her hand to whizz past his head and into the wall behind as she ran forwards again. Dante rolled to one side back up on his feet and let out a cascade of bullets towards her. Trish ran over the side of the wall around to him and her foot connected with his jaw sending him crashing into the desk the other side and landing with the old-style dial phone on his head. Dante mumbled and got up and threw the phone aside, nearly slipping on the bike magazine and corrected himself.

"Play with me Dante." Trish snickered and threw a lightning bolt towards him again.

Dante was getting annoyed, slowly he was getting closer to loosing his temper, his blue eyes flashed annoyance at her as his hair moved around his face. The steeled jaw and slight crick as he flexed his shoulders gave it away. He fired at her again and ducking a few more blasts, he watched Trish change back to her guns. The half turned pool table became the barricade as they shot at one another; a poster advertising a local band play off was brought rapidly to shreds. Dante got to the pool table and Trish made to roll back from it as he kicked her and the contents into the drum-kit.

Trish's ears were assaulted by the crashing of symbols, the high hat landing in her lap narrowly missing slicing her legs on the way down. She put her hand on the stool and the bass before she stumbled up, her hair caught on the bracket to adjust the symbol nearby. Dante smirked at her as she unraveled from the mess. Perhaps now she would get bored and go home. He relaxed too soon as she launched at him again, punching his face with expert blows and Dante kicked her off, his face healing as he stood up he looked at her again and sighed. This was ridiculous all this was doing was trashing a perfectly good building, okay so he had done that enough times maybe, but the point was that it was his.

"What next? Neither of us is going to get hurt from this and all you're doing is trashing the place." Dante grumbled and leant over to turn his desk back to right when Trish kicked him in the lower back sending him sprawling over to the wall.

"Why do you resist me Dante? Why won't you just come to bed and then we can make up properly." She stood over him and looked down.

"Because we are not partners anymore. I don't need this crap in my life." He stood up and straightened his coat with an audible sigh. "So go the hell home and let me continue what was a peaceful day."

"I'm bored..." Dante just shrugged and went out the back. Trish followed him ready to go for another round. He handed her the broom and a dustpan. "I'm not that bored."

"Make your mind up." Dante picked up the desk, phone and magazine before leaning over righting the pool table and with a sigh stacked the drum kit in the corner. Trish mumbled something under her breath and set to work with a vengeance. Maybe he'd... "Cleaning up doesn't get you back in my bed." He smirked and went back to the magazine. Just another day in the office...


End file.
